Stopped time
by HikariJ-15
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que tiene a Rin Kagamine pensando mientras pareciera que las manecillas del reloj no se mueven? Los sucesos del año anterior podrían ser la razón.


Hace años que no escribo una historia, así que pensé que lo ideal sería volver con un One-shot. Quizá sea corto, pero espero sea de su agrado. Lo basé en una canción de Rin: Abstract Nonsense. Si tienen algún comentario no duden en decirme. De antemano, gracias por leer.

 **Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Por décima vez en el día las manecillas parecían detenerse para una muchacha. . .

¿Quién era ella? Nada menos que Rin Kagamine; la transferida de escuela desde hace unos meses atrás.

¿El motivo de su cambio? Era lo que la tenía en ese momento pensando que el segundero no avanzaba ni con sus rezos. Y todo aquello se podía procesar en un flashback…

 _ **[Un año antes]**_

El uniforme negro podría poner a cualquiera de un humor deprimente, pero era lo que le había tocado vestir para su instituto; en efecto, era su primer día en el instituto luego de graduarse de la secundaria. Pero Rin veía del lado bueno todo aquello… Tenía a sus amigos junto a ella. Podrían haber sido 40 estudiantes, pero la cantidad no ameritaba una apertura de un paralelo. Su temor de que ese año pasara la división se hizo realidad, pero no afectó demasiado, pues a su curso lo dejaron casi intacto.

¿Qué podría salir mal si cursaba la preparatoria con sus amigos desde el jardín de niños? Además, tenía a Teto, que era un gran apoyo para ella. Prácticamente inseparables, grandes amigas y excelentes estudiantes.

\- Matemática… Química. –Recitaba su horario para no olvidarse ningún libro o cuaderno de aquel día. Sería bastante malo que su perfecto expediente académico se viese corrompido por un descuido de parte de ella.

Luego, fue a revisar su típico lazo sobre la cabeza. Por lo menos el blanco del mismo combinaba con el negro del uniforme. Sin embargo, el rubio de su cabello hasta los hombros era lo que contrastaba.

\- Que inútil… -Murmuró, resignándose luego de intentar alisar una arruga en su falda que ocurrió por sentarse en una inadecuada posición hace unos minutos; tomando el desayuno.

El día había transcurrido casi igual a los anteriores. Había reído con sus compañeros, presentado sus tareas, incluso había leído un libro en el descanso. Todo parecía normal…

\- ¿Ya viste? Se hace a las santas de nuevo con ese libro…

\- Es sólo una marioneta sin color. No tiene nada de especial…

"¿De quién hablan?", pensó. De seguro alguien habría ganado la antipatía de sus compañeros, quizá una de las chicas que últimamente tenía problemas con casi todos. Pero por la forma en la que hablaban Neru y Lily casi a susurros era algo que no le hizo dar muy buena espina. Su mirada enseguida se dirigía a las chicas y, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, ellas se reían mirándola con una sonrisa que podría ser un tanto descarada.

Ese fue el día en el que todo inició. Donde descubrió que no sólo ellas, sino todo su salón ponía una etiqueta en ella. Cosas como "Su cabeza domina su corazón", "¿Ves el libro que lee? Vamos a ponerle un apodo de eso", se juntaron en su corazón de manera impetuosa.

Podría haberlo aguantado si no se metieran tanto con ella hasta al punto de hacerla caer tantas veces con sus libros en mano. Su "mejor amiga", Teto Kasane, también era parte de ese vil trato; es más, era la líder de ellos. Fue entonces donde descubrió las intenciones de la chica con el cabello parecido a un taladro.

Incluso la suspendieron por algo que no fue su idea, llamando a sus padres. Todo empeorando incluso por dos profesores.

Golpes disimulados, amenazas, insultos, susurros a su espalda. Para una chica de 14 años como Rin, podría ser demasiado. Era cansador el ir al colegio y sonreír a sus padres luego. La alegría había sido reemplazada con un deseo de detenerse. Una pretensión de suicidio que no podía ser cumplido por falta de valor, según Rin.

\- Sólo dos meses más… -El pastel yacía sobre la mesa de su casa esperando a ser comido por la rubia que recitaba aquella oración como un mantra, para relajarse. Necesitaba aquello debido a que podía darse cuenta que su mente comenzaba a corromperse cada vez que una sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su interior. Un desesperado coro turbaba sus pensamientos cuando hería a las personas con palabras en defensa propia… ¿Decían que ella engatusaba con su estridente voz? Pues lo haría. Sería la mona del cuento que ellos mismos se habían dignado en crear.

La bipolaridad se estaba haciendo presente en ella, hasta el punto de necesitar un barbijo para disimular los segundos de dolor y sonrisas. Ese objeto suave que cubría parte de su rostro no era suficiente para cubrir sus vacíos ojos zafiro, que antes eran llenos de vida y luz.

\- Correr lejos será lo mejor… -Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la campana anuncie el final de un año escolar. Si tan sólo tuviera a un amigo a quien aferrarse para no caer en la locura que parecía inevitable llegado a ese punto. Si tan sólo ella misma no se hubiese creído que era una basura ordinaria…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las manecillas parecían moverse de nuevo.

El nuevo uniforme no era negro, sino un azul combinado con blanco. Y luego de un cambio de ciudad ya no necesitaba ese barbijo.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste que era tu nombre? –Le preguntó un muchacho con los mismos ojos azules que ella. Y con los mismos, se habla de físicamente, porque los del muchacho rubio eran como los de ella antes… Vivaces. Ni qué hablar de la sonrisa cálida que le brindaba, a pesar de la expresión frívola de Rin. – Mi nombre es Len Furuki.

Quizá y tan sólo quizá podría olvidar el dolor con esa sonrisa.


End file.
